Dokumentasi Di Cross Academy
by myself storyteller
Summary: Sang Author ingin membuktikan gosip-gosip yang tak wajar di Cross Academy. Akankah ia selamat? Mampukah dia?  Fic Indo pertama, Review setelah dibaca, dong.


**Warning :** OOC (Orang2 Curcol.. ups, Out Of Character)

Fanfic Indo pertama saya.. Harap kebaikan hati para pemirsa untuk review

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight asli punya saya.. maksud saya, mbak Matsuri Hino.. dia kan kakak saya.. maka punya dia punya saya..*dlempar tomat busuk ma pemirsa sekalian*

Ini adalah rekaman perjalanan sang author yang ingin merekam segala gossip yang ada seputar Cross Academy.

Suatu hari, di Cross Academy, hiduplah seorang putri yang cantik.. dia hidup bersama dua kakak tirinya , dan ibu tirinya yang kejam bin ajaib (?)… Eh,, salah,.. sori, aku lagi baca dongeng cinderella nih… *dihajar berjamaah*

Author melakukan pengamatan terhadap Yuuki Cross, sang guardian yang gagah berani nan narsis dari Cross Academy(pengamatan dilakukan melalui CCTV) , sedang bercermin di depan cermin (ya iyalah di cermin, mau di mana? Genteng?). Dia merapikan jas seragamnya yang berwarna hitam dan seragamnya yang kinclong bukan main karena setia menggunakan BAYCL*N. Sang ayah angkat tercinta, Kaien, dengan setia mencuci bajunya.

"Oh ayah, aku terharu… ". Yuuki mencium wangi bajunya yang semerbak tong sampah di kolong jembatan yang berada di tengah2 laut hitam yang ketumpahan tinta . "Aku memang manis dari dulu..", gumam Yuuki sambil memainkan rambut coklatnya yang belum dikeramasin. _*ih jorok*_

_Apa ? Lu manis? Manisan eke, sang author kali? Lu mah asinan.. ?_

Tak disangka-sangka, guardian yang lain, Zero Kiryuu, sedang menunggu di depan kamarnya. Dia menggertakkan gigi taringnya yang berkilau ,rupanya dia baru saja memenangkan gigi sehat Pepsod*nt. Vampire yang satu ini ternyata sangat memerhatikan kesehatan gigi rupanya. Ckckck…

"Yuuki, cepetan ah! Entar kita telat! Aku gak mau meninggalkan pelajaran biologi kesukaanku!", gerutu Zero. (rupanya Zero suka biologi, atau.. suka ma Rika-sensei yang cantik bin ajaib itu?*ditembak bloody rose gara2 bikin gossip yang 'belum' terbukti*)

"Iyah.. bentar.. lagi pasang sepatu.. ", balas Yuuki dengan manja dan genit (?)

**Misi I : Gosip kenarsisan Yuuki terbukti BENAR, harap kesabaran sodara-sodara untuk menunggu saya meliput gossip bahwa Zero jatuh cinta pada Rika-sensei yang belum terbukti.**

_Sementara itu, para Night Class…_

Di asrama bulan yang mewah bin bobrok, sang author menjumpai suatu kamar yang tampak berkilauan dengan aura2 mawar. Dia terjatuh ketika melihat Kaname Kuran, sang idola, membuka bajunya hingga ia bertelanjang dada. Sang author menahan darah yang membanjiri hidungnya melihat pesona dari sang darah murni itu. Dia berjaga2 agar Vampire yang lain tidak mencium darahnya.

_Ah Tuan Kaname, anda tampan sekali….._

Sang darah murni itu, bercermin di depan kaca bin besar nan jumbo. Dia melakukan berbagai pose yang membuat saya, sang author, berasumsi bahwa ia terserang narsisme. Jangan-jangan narsisme Yuuki terjadi gara2 tertular Kaname yah? Iya, kan?

Tak lupa saya merekam adegan Kaname yang mengupil dengan tampan. Kamera pintar, puji saya dalam hati. Ah, yang pintar kan saya.. *dibacok*

Kaname menghela nafasnya ala seorang pedagang asongan yang barang jualannya tidak laku sama sekali. "Yuuki, kenapa kamu tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Kamu tau kan akalau aku ganteng, sempurna.. segalanya ada padaku… tapi kenapa?"

_Kaname, lu kegeeran .. wah.. Kaname geer,, kalau Yuuki ga suka ma lu, ma eke aja.. eke jomblo nih.. *ditimpuk Kaname*_

Aura menyeramkan yang keluar di sekeliling author berhasil membuat Kaname bergidik.

_Author hebat.. bisa menakuti sang pure blood narsis itu~, gumam sang author yang cantik jelita bagaikan Cinderella ketiban jendela ketika naik bianglala *ga nyambung*_

Sementara itu, Aidou sedang berada di dapur, menikmati keindahan piring dan lemari pecah. Gosip yang menyatakan bahwa dia tak punya ketertarikan pada yang lain selain pada barang rusak . Dia mencium2 serpihan piring pecah itu dengan mesra hingga membuat author ber-jijay ria. Rambut pirangnya kasat kusut terbukti dia belum mandi.

_Pantas dari tadi ada bau yang gak enak sama sekali, gerutu author membawa kamera ke kamar yang lain. Kamar sang Kain Perca, eh.. Kain Akatsuki. Gosip dia melakukan hubungan gelap dengan sang Luka borok, alias Luka Souen. Oh, Ruka yah? Ok, deh._

Terdengar suara-suara aneh bin merangsang dari kamar Kain. _Ada apakah gerangan ini_?

"Ah Kain.. jangan.. berhenti.. aku udah ga kuat". Suara Ruka terdengar jelas diikuti desahan.

"Bentar.. dikit lagi.."

"Kyaa~~! Berhenti di situ! Beneran… aku uda ga kuat!"

_Inilah saatnya sang author menghentikan kemaksiatan ini! Bisa-bisa fanfic yang dibuat author dengan susah payah sampai patah tulang jari , punggung, tangan .. (alah, lebay deh author!) menjadi berated : M. Saya segera mendobrak pintu kemaksiatan itu._

_Ternyata sodara-sodara.. mereka sedang~.. *BGM : Tretetetet gedubrak buagh boom woosh tralalala trilililili..dubidam bidam* _

Kain dan Ruka sedang memainkan Fatal Frame 4 di Nintendo DS yang baru saja dibeli. Saking barunya, sampai tu label harga lupa dicopot. (ga sabaran nih orang..) .

Author dengan wajah cengo, memandang penuh hasrat pada Kain.

**Author :** _Nah, yang mesum siapa?_

**Pemirsa :**_ Anda.. *nunjuk author*_

**Author :**_ *menghilang ala batman yang jubahnya nyangkut di tiang listrik*_

Kain bersiap untuk membakar sang author dengan berapi-api. Tapi tenang, author sudah menyiapkan Akang, sang apatar, untuk memadamkan api Kain. Dan, oh .. FANTASTIS! Api membakar seluruh kamar Kain. Air Akang kagak mempan , karena dia sedang flu dan hanya bisa mengendalikan air bin setetes. Author kabur tanpa mengetahui apakah Kain dan Ruka selamat sampai di tujuan. ?

Bukan tanggung jawab author, kok.

Lanjutkan misi untuk sampai di kamar sang Takuma Ichijou, si pirang cakep. Hobi : tebar pesona dan senyum senyum gaje. Pertanyaan : _Apakah dia YAOI dengan Shiki? Mari kita buktikan sodara-sodara .._

Kabar bahwa Takuma mempunyai senyum mematikan yang mampu membunuh para gadis dan lelaki, bahkan banci-banci di Taman Lawang membuat author membawa tameng yang terbuat dari tutup TONG SAMPAH berkualitas yang mampu membuat senyuman Takuma membalik ke dirinya sendiri.

Namun, karena author bernyali ciut, maka ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan CCTV di sela2 ventilasi kamar Takuma. Ketika author selesai meletakkan CCTV nya.. Ia .. membalikkan tubuhnya,.. dan dibelakangnya… ada….

TBC..

A/N : Gimana sodara sodara? Gaje? Garing? Ga nyambung? Terserahlah.. harap review?

Itu,, tombolnya uda deket bgt.. apa susahnya bila di klik?

Ya.. dekat sekali~!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
